One
by Zutto-Aishiteru
Summary: when Hikaru returns to Cephiro after the pillar system is eliminated, how will Lantis react to seeing her again?


One  
By: Zutto Aishiteru  
Email: I_Luv_Takuma@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
DISCLAIMER ~ this song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to avex trax and V6. Magic Knight Rayearth isn't mine, I'm just borrowing the character for a little while.  
  
DEDICATION ~ hmmm who should I dedicate this too.? How about all of my friends, no? LoL Ok this fic is for..Julie, Christen, Allie, Janelle, Ashley, Lara, Jesslyn, Lauren, Amber, Evi, Chelsey, Erin, Sara, etc etc. I love all you guys! LoL  
  
A Little Japanese Language. gomen - sorry matte - wait zutto - always aishiteru - I Love You hai - yes nani - what And on with the story..  
  
~*~* Never knowing what the future just might hold Through the seasons of our life, we're just hoping for what's right When we're standing side by side I feel the warmth of our love Our days will now be sunny from now on Day by day. ~*~*  
  
"Where IS Hikaru? She was supposed to be here an HOUR ago!" Umi yelled with fire glowing in her bright blue eyes. She was pacing back and forth in Tokyo Tower, where the girls had first met.  
"Calm down Umi. I'm sure she has a good reason."  
"Like WHAT?!"  
"Sorry I'm late guys! My brothers were asking all kinds of questions." called Hikaru as she came to a halt before Umi and Fuu. Breathing hard, she looked up at her two best friends for the first time. Hikaru knew she was in for it when she saw the look in Umi's eyes.  
"HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!" yelled Hikaru as the force of Umi's yells whipped her back onto the floor.  
"Don't you think we should go? Ferio, Ascot, and the others are waiting for us.and we're already overdue," said Fuu as she sweat dropped at the sight of Hikaru sitting on the floor with her hands covering her head.  
"Ok ok. I get the point. Let's go Hikaru," said Umi as she reached down a helping had to her "little sister." Then clasping hands, the three girls concentrated; and in a flash of light, there were gone.  
  
~*~* Every day a brand new chance We can feel it's only just begun We can be together If only we believe ~*~*  
  
The sound of whirling wind and the brightness of light caught the attention of the two men where were deeply engrossed in a conversation. Covering their eyes briefly, they both exchanged smiles as the light and wind receded to reveal the three former Magic Knights.  
"Well hello!" called Ferio as he stepped up to Fuu's side.  
"I'm going to see Eagle!" yelled Hikaru as she ran down the long corridor to the room where Eagle lay in a deep, healing sleep.  
Little did she know that her voice had caught the attention of Lantis, Sol Zagato's younger brother, as he walked down a conjoining corridor.  
  
~*~* So nothing's gonna stop us now Together we can touch the sun We can be the one, if we can just hold tight Holding hands we face the world We're fearing nothing any more Knowing you're beside me Will always make us strong today ~*~*  
  
Smiling silently to himself, he remembered Hikaru and all that she went through to bring Eagle, his friend from Autozam, back with her from the "Road to the Pillar." She was a rare girl, kind and loving, a heart to hold the world within. He silently remembered her words to him on that day, the words that made him fall in love with her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
'Why are you fighting for Cephiro? What stake do you have in a battle for a country that isn't yours?'  
'We fight for ourselves.' She had replied, 'Worse than any battle scar.would be shedding tears of regret.' END FLASHBACK  
  
~*~* In the deepest night so many tears will fall From the silence of the heart, will come a lonely sigh But although we can't forget, the dawn will always break tomorrow If we just can hold on now and wait Life goes on. ~*~*  
  
Silently he entered the room that Eagle was sleeping/recovering in, only to find Hikaru sitting there at Eagle's side "talking" to him. Not surprisingly she was asking him about his health and how he was doing.  
"Eagle is really wonderful, isn't he? I hope I can learn to be brave like him," said Hikaru and she walked beside Lantis down the long corridor, to an unknown destination.  
"I think you're already pretty similar," declared Lantis as he looked down into Hikaru's bright red eyes. She just stared questionably back at him, wanting a more thorough answer. Chuckling he answered her unspoken question, "you're hearts are.so strong.they're exactly the alike."  
Of course Lantis knew that things were going a little to perfect, Primera hadn't popped up yet. She tended to do that when he was getting close to Hikaru.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Primera, who was angrily shaking her fists in the air in the direction of Hikaru.  
'See...it was too perfect,' thought Lantis as he and Hikaru tore their gaze away from each other and toward the angry blue-haired pixie. Sighing, Lantis was annoyed at the sudden appearances of Primera, even if she was a great help in battle, she was just plain annoying.  
"Hikaru," he called back her attention, "In your country, what do you say.to confess your love?"  
  
~*~* Every day a brand new chance We can feel it's only just begun We can be forever If only we believe ~*~*  
  
Shocked out of her mind, Hikaru looked at Lantis as his hands cupped her face. Blushing slightly she sought for an answer that would answer his question. Not knowing what else to say, Hikaru declared, "'Will you marry me?' or something."  
"Marry.?" Lantis asked confused. He had never heard of such a thing.  
"It's a promise to always be with the one you love!" said Hikaru as all traces of embarrassment left her face.  
"Is there someone you want to marry?"  
"Lantis.and Eagle!"  
Lantis stared at her. 'Eagle? And him? Didn't she say 'the one you love'?'  
"Can you marry two people?"  
Hikaru just shook her head in response. Lantis blinked and thought, 'if you can't marry two people.then why did she say.Eagle and me?'  
Hikaru giggled at the sight of Lantis' shocked and confused face. Finally she decided to tell him her reasons, "it's just that I love both of you! As well as Umi, Fuu, Clef, Presea, Ferio, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga.I love ALL of you! Forever!"  
Smiling, Lantis gently layed his cape across Hikaru's shoulders, "Your heart has made Cephiro a beautiful place once more."  
"Not just my heart, but EVERYONE'S hearts," said Hikaru as she was buried beneath Lantis' cape. Then smiling at each other they continued walking down the corridor.  
"HOLD ON! WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW?! It can't be!" Primera yelled at their retreating backs.  
  
~*~* And like an eagle up above We're soaring high and feeling proud We can be the one if we can just believe Wipe your tears and don't look back Just smile again and feel the love Knowing you're beside me Will always make us strong today ~*~*  
  
Hikaru and Lantis found themselves in the fountain room of the castle, the place where they had met during that sleepless night in Cephiro. Smiling to herself, Hikaru walked ahead of Lantis, his cape slipping off her shoulders, and she sat on the cool stone surrounding the center fountain.  
The clear, pristine water flowed in sheets and splashed into the billowing pond below. Running a hand through the cold water, Hikaru smiled once more, then cupping her hand she lifted the water into the air and then let it slowly trickle out from between her fingers.  
Lantis watched Hikaru with wonder as she ran her hands through the water. For once he saw the true beauty behind the fountain. Most of his life, he hadn't found anyone that held the brightness within their eyes as Hikaru did. He felt drawn to her, as if by some magnetic force. His feelings had scared him at first, but he figured out the true meaning of it during the day he last saw her in Cephiro. The answer was simple. He was in love with her.  
  
~*~* Should we know why we were born to this Earth Yes I need to know Seek the truth, we find the love everyday Come to me now, come and show me what is right today If we can find it then we can pass it on For everybody ~*~*  
  
"Hikaru," Lantis called out to her as he stood before her. He watched her tear her gaze away from the crystal pool to look at him, "did you know that."  
".that what?" asked Hikaru innocently. Lantis gazed into her eyes, once more lost within them.  
".that aishiteru." he replied while cupping her face once more.  
"n-nani?"  
"Aishiteru, I have since the day you left. I just didn't know how to tell you, or if you loved me too." Lantis trailed off, letting his hand slip from its position on her face, his eyes downcast.  
"Lantis."  
"Forget I said anything Hikaru.never mind. It wasn't important anyways, just forget it," said Lantis as he turned to walk out of the room.  
"Lantis, matte! Matte, aishiteru!"  
"NANI?" he cried, turning to face her in surprise. Hikaru stood before him, fidgeting nervously. "Is it true?"  
"h-hai," she whispered looking towards the ground.  
Smiling Lantis stood before her, and took her into his arms.  
  
~*~* So nothing's gonna stop us now Together we can touch the sun We can be the one if we can just hold tight Holding hands we face the world We're fearing nothing any more Knowing you're beside me Will always make us strong today ~*~*  
Looking into each other's eyes, knowing the feelings were mutual both felt happiness flow over their hearts. Knowing that nothing could separate them, come between them anymore, Lantis leaned down and gently kissed Hikaru.  
"Zutto Aishiteru." Lantis whispered into her ear.  
"Zutto Aishiteru."  
  
~*~* We can be the one.. ~*~*  
  
*And that is the end.yeah it might have been a little bit mushier than the other stuff that I write.but hey I don't care. What's done is done, and I ain't changing it.(ok maybe I will.). Nice song, no? It's sung by V6 (Masayuki Sakamoto, Hiroshi Nagano, Yoshihiko Inohara, Go Morita, Ken Miyake, and Junichi Okada) and Shoo (S.E.S.). This is the ENGLISH version, but there's also a KOREAN and JAPANESE version to this song. You can find the ENGLISH and JAPANESE versions on V6's CD "seVen" (2002). Um.I think that I should thank Christen and Jesslyn.cause they got me into Magic Knight Rayearth and answered my stupid questions.so THANK YOU SO SUPER MUCH!*  
  
~Zutto Aishiteru~ 


End file.
